


Hope for a Fallen Sith

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, something something this is what I do when I'm bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: A Continue on from the last time we see Maul in Clone Wars and where he left off and what may the future bring for him. For his vision is clouded, but his hatred and desire for revenge drives him on wards to a new beginning.
Kudos: 1





	Hope for a Fallen Sith

An end to an era, that’s what this was as the ripples through the force continued to come. A Jedi’s death every second, every minute and every hour. Maul couldn’t think of anything better or satisfying, if only he had been the one pulling the strings. But no, he had been cast aside, left to rot like unwanted trash.

A bitterness grew within the former Sith Apprentice as he snarled, tightening his grip on the vessels control panel. Fueling himself with all the more hatred for what had occurred to him and no one else.

His minds eye sought only one thing, Obi Wan. Revenge was at his heart and it was all he could care to think of, but alas he feared the worst. Now that the orders had been given and every Jedi alongside padawan, was presumed dead by now. If any survivors they would be snuffed out by the darkside no doubt about it.

An emptiness filled Mauls heart as he looked at the flickering stars and blue hue of the sky while still stuck in hyper space. For the first time in a long time he truly felt alone, with no true course and no one to tell him what to do. Meanwhile the overhanging threat that took hold of the galaxy created more problems. Maul knew he would have to be much more careful from here on out.

All of his crime syndicates had gone into hiding, there was no point in trying to reach out to them with such a new threat now looming over the galaxy. Even using the force would need to be limited for fear of Darth Sidious discovering him again, or worse his new apprentice, **_Darth Vader._**

Finally coming out of hyper space, Maul looked down at the crimson planet that he had set his course for. **_Dathomir._** it was his only place to go, the only place he felt he could feel even remotely safe on. For however long that safety would last that is.

Not only that but it was never under the control of the Republic and seemed to far off for the new Empire to take control of the planet that had little to few civilizations on it. 

Perhaps it was his legacy, his ** _inheritance_** calling him back here to this very place he should have called home. Alas it was just instinct to return back here. Soaring his ship in slowly to the worlds atmosphere, Maul was reminded of his last visit here. ** _Talzin._**..His birth Mother. Although he knew almost little to nothing of her, he certainly would take advantage of such a title as her son. Landing the ship in the thicket of the forest, his yellow eyes glanced around from the safety of the ship as if he was prepared for another ambush.

Last time he had been here, there had been nothing good that occurred and he was sure Sidious had taken over the area. Yet no signs of life seemed to be out there. Nothing but the horrible crimson hue of the planet. It took Maul several minutes before his paranoia set aside and his pride finally kicked in.

The idea of taking over his former home and the place he did wish he had grown up in. Sure Sidious had shown him the side of a jedi, the side to be a hero, but as a nightbrother? As the son of Talzin? The nightbrothers and nightsisters were not known for their friendly and comforting ways. Perhaps if things had of been different, Maul could have grown up just as strong and powerful, maybe even **_more_** powerful, then he had as a Sith.

For it was not the comfort of family or his Mother, let along his past brother, but rather the comfort in knowing that whoever was left here was going to die by **_his_** hands and he would rule alone in the temple Talzin had built. There were no nightsisters left to protect this place, only ghosts of the past and the past was long forgotten to Maul. For now at least.

Moving from the comfort of the shuttles chair and lowering the ramp, Maul exited the ship with a cautious stride. One hand was itching to grab the hilt of his lightsaber that was now lost to him. 

**_“ We’ll keep our eyes out, sir “_** a voice echoed from within the darkness of the foliage. 

It was robotic, following orders like a ~~ ** _good_**~~ little solider. Maul knew all too well who it was, just a bunch of droids. It was possible that Sidious had foreseen Mauls escape and wanted to ensure that Maul did not survive this purging. 

Instantly Maul snarled as his instincts almost turned primal, he had enough of these pests getting in his way and their stupidity. Without thinking Maul grabbed for his ‘ ~~ ** _lightsaber’_**~~ only to grasp at the air. Inwardly cursing the fact he had lost his saber when he had been captured and was now left with nothing but the force. **_Again._**

Feeling through the force, Maul knew his enemy was maybe a few hundred feet away, so a much more stealthy approach was perhaps better, or he could do what he is truly good at? Cause some **_Chaos._**

Through the force he did not sense Grevious, a good sign for him. With little to no care Maul walked with a much more faster and eager stride as he wasted no time in doing what he loved most. 

Unaware of the loom threat, a small group of droids remained within the area. Their orders were crystal clear. Remain in the area, survey the environment and ensure Talzin was not brought back and no Nightsisters such as Ventress returned. Snuff out the last hope for those that might just try to revive something that could possibly rival the Sith other then the Jedi.

The platoon consisted of at least 20 or so members. All of which had set up a suitable camp within the area. After all the others had been taken to the battle of Coruscant with Grevious. Taking samples and artifacts for both Grievous and Sidious as had been ordered. However it didn’t matter how many there was or how good the camp area was, they had never fought a Sith and even though Maul was no longer an apprentice he still followed the principles and teaching of a Sith.

Using the force, Maul savagely dragged a droid closer to him before crushing its head with the force. The others became alarmed and began their formation attack. The crushed droids became a weapon as Maul hurled it towards others, knocking them down. Moving through the blaster fire without being hit, Maul grinding his teeth and with all that primal rage that had built up inside of him over the past few hours, Maul decimated the droids.

The fight didn’t last very long, what was left was nothing but smoke and debris from the fight. Maul made quick work of them all, thankful he did not have to encounter any droidekas. Ensuring that all laid in pieces of rubble, Maul finally set his crimson gaze upon the temple Mother Talzin had left behind. Ruined by the previous and recent fights that had occurred. Leaving behind nothing but old scares and fresh wounds. Maul softly hummed, appeased with the destruction he had done to a small faction of nothingness.

With a deep breath in, Maul narrowed his eyes on the open mouth of the statue before turning his gaze towards the sky. Night was beginning to set in, and he best be prepared for whatever lurked in the dark besides himself. 

Entering the dark dank temple, there was nothing but stale air and remnants of the former fights. The sight of artifacts spiked an interest in Maul. He had to admit his time on Mandalore deserved to be **_remembered_** , perhaps Maul could add to these artifacts with his own time and rule.

Before he can do such a thing thought, Maul knew he had to re-establish his connections and mind. By now Maul had been made Lord of the criminal syndicates out there. Perhaps it was time for a new one. 

“ Crimson Dawn...Sounds ideal “ Maul muttered to himself as he took a seat on the cold floor, crossing his legs and appearing to meditate. Yes he could still be a lord while in hiding, he could still be **_powerful_** without Sidious finding him.

A low and primal grunt came from Maul. For this would be a new era for him as well. One he believed he was destined to rule. And while he would grow to be the leader behind Crimson Dawn, he knew he could and would use his crime syndicate to find him! **_Kenobi!_**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read through this. I do plan on doing a few more Darth Maul and maybe even some other characters from the Star Wars series/movies. Let me know what you all thought.


End file.
